The invention of this application relates to supplements and, more particularly, to supplements that help improve the physical characteristics of the muscles. It has been found that these supplements work well when used for human muscles and, therefore, it will be described in connection with human applications. However, the invention of this application has broader applications and should not be limited to only human uses.
Thousands of athletes are sidelined by serious injuries to their muscles each day. Whether the injury is a minor pulled muscle or a serious torn hamstring, these injuries are troublesome to all athletes.
These injuries can happen when the muscles are not properly warmed up before hard physical exercise or exertion even in the well trained athlete. Often, many younger athletes believe they are impervious to injury and often do not fully warm their muscles before or during athletic practices. This can result in short term and long term injuries that can plague an athlete for the next game or for an entire season.
While it has been found that proper stretching and warming up of the muscles can prevent these injuries, that is not always the case and injuries often sideline the best of athletes.